The possible role of 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) in the etiology of depression is of great interest in the study of selective inhibitors of its neuronal recapture. Compounds have been discovered that exhibit this property and that can be used in the treatment of depressive states and mental disorders.
Dichloro-6,8 (phenyl-4 piperazinomethyl)-3-3H-benzo-triazine-1,2,3 one-4 is known by the work described in French Pat. No. 1,578,785 of N. V. Philips' Gloeioampenfabrieken. as a depressant of the central nervous system. In German Pat. No. 1,926.076 A. Stachel and R. Beverke describe a [hydroxy-2 (phenyl-4 piperazinyl-1)-3 propyl]-3 trimethoxy-6,7,8-3H-benzotriazine-1,2,3 one-4 among a series of (.alpha.-amino .beta.-hydroxypropyl)-3-3H-benzotriazine-1,2,3 ones-4 that are used as intermediates for cardiovascular medicines.